


By Bonds of Blood

by phoenixjustice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Appointment in Samarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 6, right after the episode where Dean becomes Death for a day. (Appointment in Samarra.)</p><p>"There is nothing in this world that means more to me." He says harshly. "So don't say sorry. You're my everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Bonds of Blood

: :: :

He glances over at Bobby. "Can you give us a few minutes?"

Bobby raises a brow, glancing over at the still grimacing Sam, then back to Dean. "You sure?"

He glances away. "Please."

The older man knew what it cost someone like Dean to say that, so he lets it go. With one last glance at the brothers, he heads out the door, slamming in shut behind him. It was silent. Dean looks at his brother for a few moments, then walks over to where Sam was still handcuffed to the bed. He pulls a tool out of his pocket and releases Sam from the handcuffs.

Sam coughs, sitting up. Dean grabs one of his arms and pulls him up. Sam glances up at him.

"Dean. I-"

He doesn't let his brother finish whatever he was going to say; instead he pulls him close, wrapping him up in a fierce hug.

"I thought I lost you for good." Dean says hoarsely.

Sam's arms tighten around him, and he feels his brother's warm breath against his face as Sam looks down at him. He looks into those eyes, drinks in his brother's face as if savoring it, as if fearing he would never see it again. The Sam that had been around was not the brother he knew, not the brother he loved more than anything, would do anything, _anything_ , for. There was no light in his eyes, no sign of the man beneath them.

"I'm sorry." Sam says softly. "For everything. I...remember what I tried to do to Bobby."

"That wasn't you." Dean says fiercely. "Not really."

"Maybe so, but I..." Sam hesitates, looking away. "More than anything, I don't want to see you hurt. You've been through so much, just to put me back to normal. Plus everything else before that. I've put such a burden on you. I'm so sorry, Dean."

Dean pulls out of their embrace, pushing Sam up against the wall of the cell.

"And I've told you time and again not to apologize; you have nothing to be sorry about Sam. I would do it all again in a heartbeat. There is _nothing_ in this world that means more to me." He says harshly. "So don't say sorry. You're my everything."

Sam's eyes widen, as do Dean's a moment later; he hadn't meant to say that. It was enough that Sam was back to normal, that he was here and alive and _whole_. He didn't mean to...that was something that wasn't right, something that was meant to be under lock and key always.

Something Sam was never supposed to hear, never supposed to know. It wasn't right. It was fucked up. He knew that. He did. But it still didn't stop those feelings from peeking out, especially when not wanted.

"Dean?" Dean starts to move away, unable to look at his brother in the face, but Sam grabs his wrist and pulls, making him look up. The look in Sam's face was more serious than he had ever saw it. Something in it causes Dean to swallow against a sudden lump in his throat. "Don't you know that I feel the same?"

Dean's eyes widen and his breath quickens. Sam couldn't have just said that, no, he couldn't have meant it in the way that Dean should not be thinking about. He couldn't.

"I know what it means, but it doesn't matter. I..." says Sam, trailing off.

He didn't have to say the rest; the implication was there and it caused Dean's heart to race. He hesitantly moves closer to Sam, looking him in the face, a question in his eyes. Sam makes no move to push him away. He grabs his brother's face with shaky hands, moving closer until their breath's mingled.

"Me too." Dean says, almost desperately. "Always, Sam."

He kisses him fiercely.

No matter what may come after, the implications, or with their jobs as Hunters, he had this moment with Sam and nothing and no one would ever take it away from him. It was a moment that he had longed for longer than he cared to remember. A moment he thought would never happen. It was wrong, brothers shouldn't do that. But the heart refused to see logic. When you loved someone, really loved someone, you were blind to their faults, blind to the right and wrong of it.

You loved them, fully, without borders and you did everything in your power to protect them.

: :: :

A/N: I got a big dose of inspiration after seeing that episode. It was just _screaming_ at me to write fic about moments after Sam got his soul back lol.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
